For a variety of reasons there are occasions when tubular structures such as casings and production tubing, for example, positioned downhole in wellbores need to be cut.
Cutters have been developed that have rotating portions with knives that are pivoted radially outwardly to engage the inner surface of the tubular structure to perform a cut. Such cutters are susceptible to heavy vibrations due to such things as lack of control of cutting depth engagement of the knives with the surface being cut. Additionally, sealing of motors and gears within such cutters is difficult due to the size and configuration of each cutter's rotating components.
Accordingly, the art is in need of a cutting tool that facilitates sealing of motors and gears from a downhole environment. Additionally the art is in need of cutting tools with improved cutting depth control while limiting vibrational amplitudes during the cutting process.